My Paper Heart
by CCke
Summary: Set right after the Season2 finale... a little drabble what happens right after.


Title: My Paper Heart (tnx to Kayli for the title)  
sequel/season info: Takes place right after the season 2 finale

Pairing: merfinn, addek, and some ref to merde

Rating: PG or PG13 or so  
Disclaimer: not mine  
Tnx to Caissa for the bèta  
note: this is a drabble, and I have no idea wether or not I should continue this. The post-prom thing has been done so many times, and this would just get boring cause it'd be like the same thing everyone has got so shrug  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Addison let out a sigh as she waved the Chief and his wife goodbye.  
"Speaking of a climatic day," she muttered as she went to sit down on a chair near the exit, wondering just where her husband had ended up. A sad smile formed on her beautiful features as she answered her own question. '_Probably still upstairs, saying goodnight to Meredith Grey and the vet_.' She still didn't get it though. What was it about that girl that rendered every man to a love struck, babbling fool? And why was it that every look her McHusband threw in the young intern's direction left her jealous and hurt?

Closing her eyes, she forced her train of thoughts in a different direction. This was starting to make her nauseous! Addison took a deep breath to force back the bile that was rising in her throat. Opening her eyes again, she saw Meredith Grey practically running out of the hospital.

_Was she crying?_

Finn Dandridge followed right behind her, yelling out her name.

_Weird._

Addison frowned, then looked up to the balcony where her husband was standing. No doubt in her mind that he was staring at the exit doors as if his ex-mistress would come running through them again if he stared hard enough.

Letting out another sigh, Addison let her head fall back against the chair, closing her eyes briefly once more.

_Why was love so damn complicated? _

"What are you moping about?" The voice of Miranda Bailey pulled her out of her reverie. A pause, then she continued, hands paced firmly on her hips, "And where's that sorry excuse for a husband of yours?"

"Up there," Addison provided, gesturing towards the balcony. Derek wasn't up there anymore, but Bailey didn't need his image to picture why he was up there. Meredith Grey.  
Addison swallowed, feeling the bile rise up her throat once more.

"Are you feeling alright?" Bailey asked, a slightly worried look on her face, "You look pale."

"Who's pale?" Derek questioned as he came up behind Bailey, smiling as he did so. McDreamy patent.

"Your wife." Bailey stated, eyeing him. "Take her home, Shepherd. Night, Addison," she said, then left the couple alone, to tired herself to stay much longer. Besides, she had a little kid now waiting for her.

----

"Meredith, wait!"  
She heard Finn call out her name, but she didn't turn around. She just couldn't. Tonight wasn't as she had planned – ever. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right and Meredith couldn't help but think that this mess was entirely her fault. After all, she was the one who asked- no, begged – Derek to love her, choose her, pick her. And she was the one who was now sleeping with the vet. And running from him. They asked her to choose but she wasn't sure she was ready for that. Too much had happened recently, the last event being her and Derek sneaking away at the Prom to have hot steamy sex, and she needed space. And time.

"I'm sorry," she'd uttered before fleeing down the stairs, leaving both men up on the balcony, speechless.

"Meredith!" Finn called out again, grabbing her arm. He'd caught up with her. "What is going on?" He questioned, eyeing her with hope in his eyes.

Meredith let out a bitter laugh. "I slept with Derek." She stated through her tears.

"What?" Finn asked in partial disbelief. Part of him wasn't so surprised though. IT was obvious enough that Meredith and Derek had been involved at some point. '_We're just friends'_ was an explanation, but it wasn't the right one, Finn realised as he stared into Meredith Grey's eyes. And he felt his heart break.

----

They were driving back to the trailer in complete silence. Not even the radio was on. Derek gripped the steering wheel with both hand, focusing on the empty road in front of him, as if staring into nothingness would make his wife disappear. He thought about making small talk for a while – about how wonderful the hall had been decorated, the glamorousness of Bailey,… - but had decided against it, figuring it would only bead to yelling. And another shouting match wasn't really what either of them needed right now. Addie looked miserable enough as it was!

Derek drew a deep breath, glancing over to his wife. A look was all it took to realise that miserable was the correct term to describe Addison… All pale in the 4x4, occasionally squinting her eyes shut as though she was going to be sick.

"Addison?" He questioned worriedly.

"Just drive, Derek," she replied in a weary voice.

"You look pale," he stated as he reached out to touch her cheek. He had heard Bailey say so in the hall earlier on, but he hadn't paid attention to it then. Meredith was too much on his mind. In the darkness he could see her now though. No matter how he felt about Meredith, this was Addison – his Addison – and it hurt him to see her ill like this.

She huffed.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned, and she finally turned her head around to face him.

"You really want to know how I feel, Derek?" Addison asked, trying her very best to keep her voice steady. "I'm hurt. Angry. Disappointed. I feel sick to my stomach and I feel stupid! Stupid for thinking that there was a chance you'd actually try again!" She spat as tears started to run down her cheeks, ruining her oh-so-carefully applied make-up.

"Addi…" Derek tried to reason.

"Why her?" Addison questioned, and this time her voice did falter, "What's so damn special about her that you can't even finish one dance with your wife at the Prom!"

"I slept with her today!" Derek yelled back, "I slept with her and I hate myself for it. Do you really think I like doing this? That I like watching my marriage wither and die like this?"

"Then why don't you do anything about it?" Addison asked through her sobs.

"I don't want to lose you, Addi!" Derek admitted with a sigh.

"Then why do you keep on hurting me?" She questioned in a small voice.

Derek averted his eyes, directing his attention back on the road. The rest of the drive was silent and arriving at the trailer, Addison just stormed out of the car, emptying her stomach in the grass. She'd stayed out there for a little while, enjoying the fresh air. When she entered the trailer, Derek offered her a glass of water. She accepted with a small smile.

'_Here's to make-believe_,' she thought bitterly as she raised the glass to her lips and drank.

----

"I slept with Derek!" Meredith repeated in a softer voice. "I moved on, I met you and then he's all over me again. And you asked me to choose. Both of you. And I don't know" Meredith said, breaking down in a new crying-fit.

"Sssht" Finn whispered as he drew her into his arms. He didn't really understand everything she'd just told him, but that didn't matter. He loved her.  
One thing about him and Meredith was true… They both had baggage.


End file.
